FIG. 9 shows a conventional refrigerator, in which pump 7 is placed on water storage tank 6 accommodated in shelf 5 disposed inside door 1. Chilled water in tank 6 is supplied from water feeder 8 (not shown) placed on the front face of the door to the outside of the refrigerator via feeding tube 9 and pump 7. The pump and its accessories occupy some place, so that a place supposed to store food is eliminated.